Plants (food)
In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, in order to survive and regain stamina, the player must eat food. This article contains information about the edible plants in the game. Plants can only be transformed into rations; they cannot be captured in the player's cages. Fruits and vine melons tend to hang from tree branches, and mushrooms tend to grow on the base of trees and on logs. Fruits and melons hanging from branches and vines usually need to be shot down. Mushrooms can be turned into rations by damaging them (with a punch, a kick, a knife, a grenade, and so on), as can fruits and vine melons that are already lying on the ground. Collecting all fruits and fungi in the HD version will result in the achievements/trophies "Everything is In Season" and "Fungus Among Us", respectively, being unlocked. Baikal Scaly Tooth *Ration Name: MUSHROOM G *Initial Taste: Terrible *Stamina Recovery: Special (Scaly Cap Antidote) The Baikal Scaly Tooth mushroom is used as an antidote to poison. It usually grows on the trunks of trees, so look for it there. These can first be found in Dremuchij East on a log in the larger area, and are last found in Tikhogornyj. Fly Agaric *Ration Name: MUSHROOM D *Initial Taste: Poisonous *Stamina Recovery: Low to Moderate The fly aragic is a relative of the deathcap mushroom that grows only in that region. It can be found growing on the ground but is poisonous, so should not be eaten. The poisons found in the fly agaric include fallotoxins and amatoxins. When eaten, the initial symptoms include nausea, stomach pain, and diarrhea. Finally, your liver and kidneys break down into a sponge-like substance causing death. (When thrown at a hungry soldier, he eats it and dies). It can be found in Graniny Gorki South. Golova *Ration Name: FRUIT C *Initial Taste: Fairly tasty *Stamina Recovery: Excellent A golova is a fruit that is found hanging from trees. It is related to the jackfruit, which is commonly found in Southeast Asia. It tastes good, like most fruit, and give a decent stamina increase. Golova means 'head' in Russian, and is probably called that because the fruit grows to about the size of a human head. Golovas grow directly off the trunk of the tree. These are first found in Dremuchij Swampland (both on the tree branch and on the ground), and are last found in Zaozyorje North, where they make great food for EVA. Russian False Mango *Ration Name: FRUIT B *Initial Taste: Tasty *Stamina Recovery: Moderate The Russian False Mango is a mango-like fruit found only in Tselinoyarsk. The egg-shaped fruit is sweet and tangy with a pleasing aroma; just like a mango. Also, the seeds can be used to make a medicine that aids in digestion. These are first found in Dremuchij South and are last found in Zaozyorje South. Russian Glowcap *Ration Name: MUSHROOM E *Initial Taste: Fairly Tasty *Stamina Recovery: Special (Recharges battery!) The Russian glowcap is a kind of luminescent fungus - a mushroom that glows in the dark. It is bioluminescent, just like a firefly. It uses the so-called luciferin-luciferase reaction. To put it simply, luciferin reacts with luciferase in the presence of magnesium two plus ions, breaks it down into oxyluciferin and carbon dioxide. The carbonyl groups in the oxyluciferin are initially in an electrically excited state. When they return to their base state, they give off light. It charges up Snake's batteries when he eats it, much to Para-Medic's confusion. Russian Oyster Mushroom *Ration Name: MUSHROOM A *Initial Taste: Bad *Stamina Recovery: Low The Russian Oyster Mushroom is an edible variety that belongs to the Shimeji family. It is known to be particularly rich in vitamin B1 and Niacin. Apparently, it is usually found growing on tree stumps and hollow logs. Siberian Ink Cap *Ration Name: MUSHROOM C *Initial Taste: Bad *Stamina Recovery: Low The Siberian Ink Cap is a mushroom from the ink cap family. Its life cycle is transitory. As soon as the spores mature, the cap starts to turn black, liquefy, and melt away. Ink caps contain coprin, which inhibits the function of aldehyde dehydrogenase. This prevents the body from breaking down alcohol, causing a buildup of acetaldehyde or, in Para-Medic's words, "the hangover from hell". It is first found in Dremuchij South, and is last found in Zaozyorje North. Spatsa *Ration Name: MUSHROOM F *Initial Taste: Fairly Tasty *Stamina Recovery: Special (Puts eater to sleep) The spatsa is a grey mushroom that grows on the ground. Found in Graniny Gorki Lab 1F (at the base of the tree in the "garden"), Svyatogornyj South, and Sokrovenno West, it contains a tranquillizer which Snake can apply to his knock-out handkerchief. For this reason, when one is eaten, Snake falls asleep. The nap will allow him to generate stamina, but will leave him defenseless and his snoring will alert any nearby guards. Ural Luminescent *Ration Name: MUSHROOM B *Initial Taste: Poisonous *Stamina Recovery: Low The Ural luminescent mushroom is a mushroom found only in Tselinoyarsk. It looks like a shiitake mushroom, and is often found growing on the trunks of trees. Despite what Para-Medic's "guide" says, it is in fact poisonous. These are only found in Svyatogornyj West near the quicksand patch. Vine Melon *Ration Name: VEGETABLE *Initial Taste: Fairly Tasty *Stamina Recovery: Moderate The Vine Melon is a kind of melon commonly found in Tselinoyarsk. Like the name says, it is a melon that grows on a vine. The flesh is crisp and delicious. The Vine Melon is full of potassium and carotene, so it is healthy as well. These are first found in Svyatogornyj South and are last found in Tikhogornyj. Yabloko Moloko *Ration Name: FRUIT A *Initial Taste: Bad *Stamina Recovery: Minimal "Yabloko Moloko" is a Russian name that roughtly translates as 'milk apple.' It is a type of star apple. The juice is thick and sweet, like milk - hence the name. And if it is cut in half lengthwise, a star-shaped ring radiating out from the center can be seen. Despite what Para-Medic's guide says, it actually doesn't taste good, thus making this the only fruit in the game that doesn't taste good. They are first found in Dremuchij North, and last appear in Sokrovenno North. Category:MGS3 Food